When they Were Cute, or Were They Ever?
by Demonic Barbie Doll
Summary: this is a story about when all of the CSI were in preschool. catherine a murder and a stripper , gil wants to be a surgeon, sara wants to drive a bus, nick is sara 'girlfriend', warrick is the worry wort, gregs the new guy, and brass is there teacher?
1. The Murder and the Stripper

Authors Note:: this is a story of the CSI people when they were in preschool. They are all the same age except for Sara, and Nick are the youngest but only by a few months. When there is a * + * + * + * + * that means that it's the present time and it will go back by those same indicators. Hope that you enjoy it! And if you don't that's ok!

  
  


Here I go . . . 

  
  


Gil Grissom walked into the empty classroom with his mother. There was no one there yet, he was always the first one there. Gil tried to get out of his mothers grip to play in the corner with some of the toys, but his mother held him back.

  


'Gil promise me that I won't get a phone call today from your teacher saying that you have been scaring the other children or trying to dissect anything.' Amy Grissom told him kneeling down to his level.

  


'But mom! How am I going to be a surgeon if I don't practice in my youth?!? A repetitive process is good for a growing mind.' Gil said eye the toys in the corner. 

  


'You don't need to be worrying about being a surgeon Gil, just promise me that you won't today.'

  


Gil crossed his fingers behind his back from his mothers view, 'I promise.'

  


'Good boy.' Amy kissed his forehead, 'Now go play.' Gil went over to the toys and started playing and Amy left.

  


Chuck Stocks entered the room with Nick and told him his regular pep talk of the day. 'Now son remember blue colors are for boys, pink is for girls. Girls like flowers, so give them pink flowers to win their hearts.'

  


Nick scratched his head, 'But Sara like purple flowers, Dad.'

  


'I know son but give her pink ones.' 

  


Nick shrugged his shoulders, 'Ok.'

  


Chuck ruffled Nick's hair, 'Good boy now go and play in the corner.' Nick went over to the corner and played with Gil. Kailyn Willows entered the room with her daughter Catherine and saw Chuck in the door way. 'Hey Kailyn, I'm glad to see you today.'

  


'Please,' Kailyn said bringing Catherine over to Gil and Nick. 'He always just wants me, to come over there and dance for him. But he just can't pay.' She sighed.

  


'It's ok mommy he's going threw a tough time with his divorce right now.' Catherine said putting her hand on her shoulder.

  


'Yeah., but that's still no excuse. Ok so be a good girl and don't break anything today. I don't want to have to be paying for anything else that you have broken.'

  


'Mom it wasn't my fault that the Merry-Go-Round was broken and that I just happened to be in the control room with the keys!'

  


'Yes just try and be a good girl.'

  


'I'll try.' Catherine watched her mother and Chuck leave together with a disgusting look on her mothers face.

  


After ten minutes Sara came in with her father, Justin. Justin was wearing a exterminator work out fit on. Sara was in a pair of faded blue jeans a red T-Shirt. 'Sara I want for you to do whatever you want. If you start to feel uncomfortable just call Monica ok?'

  


'Fine, can I go now?' Sara pleaded.

  


'Ok.' Justin walked out of the door and Sara huffed over to where everyone else was playing.

  


'Ok so this is where the appendix is.' Gil said pointing to a dolls stomach.

  


'My daddy has a new girlfriend.' Sara said.

  


'Another one? What does he do pay for them with his credit card?' Catherine asked.

  


'I don't know, but I don't like this one she's mean.' Sara crossed her arms.

  


''Hey lets play murder!' Nick suggested.

  


'I want to be the detective!' Gil said.

  


'I want to be the murder!' Catherine said.

  


'I want to be baby dolls second Uncle!' Nick said.

  


'I WANT TO DRIVE THE BUS!' Sara yelled.

  


'Sara there's no bus.' Gil said raising his eyebrow.

  


'Then what do I get to do?' Sara said.

'You can be Catherine's get away driver!.' Nick said suggested.

  


'Ok.'

  


Sara turned off the lights and put baby doll in the play house. Catherine took a bottle of ketchup from the refrigerator and poured it all over baby dolls neck and started smashing it's head with a remote control. Catherine then went over and hid in the mats. Sara turned on the lights. Nick strolled over to where baby doll was.

  


'Oh no! Baby doll has been murdered!' Nick took the play telephone and started to dial when he stopped. 'What's the phone number for 911?'

  


'911!' Gil told him. Nick continued dialing and for some reason didn't hear a dial tone. So he took the phone and threw it against the fire alarm witch started going off.

  


'HOLY SH-, I mean COME ON KIDS GET OUT SIDE RIGHT NOW!' Brass came running into the room.

  


Catherine, Nick, Gil, and Sara went outside and were greeted by police men and firefighters. Sara, Nick, and Gil went over to the fire truck and started climbing up the ladder. Catherine went over to one of the police men.

  


'Is that a real gun?' She asked innocently with her big blue eyes.

  


'Yes.' Said the police man.

  


'Is it loaded?'

  


'Yes.' The police man raise his eyebrow.

  


'Cool!' Catherine took the gun from the officer and went into his police car and locked the door. 'Now all I have to do is hot wire this thing.' Catherine cocked her head to the side and saw that the keys were already in the ignition. 'Never mind.' Catherine put the gun on the seat next to her and was about to put her foot on the gas when she heard a voice.

  


'CATHERINE! What are you doing in my daddy's car!' Warrick said from the back seat.

  


'Driving duh!'

  


'Oh man, my dad's going to kill you.'

  


'No he's not, I have his gun.'

  


'He's gonna run you over!'

  


'No he's not, I have his car.'

  


'Oh yeah, well I'm gonna ... I'm gonna .... I'm gonna tell my MOM!'

  


'Do you always listen to what your mom says?' Catherine turned around to him.

  
  


* + * + * + * + * + * + *

  
  


Catherine and Warrick were sitting in the break room in silence. 'Hey Warrick could you hand me a cup of coffee?' Catherine asked while reading the fifth Harry Potter book of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

  


'Can't you get it yourself?'

  


'No.'

  


'Why not? Your perfectly capable. Besides my mom always said that-'

  


'Do you always listen to your mom?'

  


'Most of the time.' Warrick shrugged.

  


'Well this isn't most of the time, so could you get me a cup please?' Catherine pleaded.

  


'Fine.'

  
  


* + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

  


'Yes.' Warrick stuck out his tongue.

  


'Not anymore you don't' Catherine put her foot onto the pedal of the car all the way down but didn't move. 'Shoot I forgot to change the gears.' She was about to change gears when Warrick's dad opened the door,

  


'Catherine give me my gun back.' HE said putting his hand out.

  


'No.'

  


'Catherine, I'll do what ever you what just give me my gun back.'

  


'Do I get a cookie?' 

  


'Yes.'

  


'OK!' Catherine gave him the gun and hopped out the car.

  
  


'Catherine murdered baby doll and Nick was calling 119 when-' Sara told the police man.

  


'991' Nick corrected her.

  


'911! Don't you watch the commercials!' Gil said.

  


'Then the alarm went off and then you came over.' Sara explained.

  


'Ok kids lets get back to class.' Brass came over and ushered everyone including Warrick into the classroom.

  


'I don't make a good murder so I'm gonna be a stripper just like my mommy.' Catherine was telling Gil.

  


'Cool.' Everyone sat down.

  


'Mr. Brass.' Nick raised his hand, 'I have to go to the bathroom!'

  


'Ok go.' Nick ran into the bathroom. When he came back Brass started to talk again. 'Now we have a new student coming into class. Now please do me a favor and don't scare him away like you guys did the last fifteen.'

  


'It's not our fault that they don't like bugs!' Gil said.

  


'What's his name?' Warrick asked.

  


'Is he cute?' Catherine asked.

  


'His name is Greg.'

  


Just then there was a knock at the door. There was a boy holding onto his fathers hand. 'Oh hello Greg, this is your new class. We were just about to color pictures would you like to join us?'

  


'Ok.' Greg turned to his da, 'You can leave now.' Greg's dad left and Greg went over to a chair next to Sara and Gil.

  


Everyone started coloring. The room was silent for fifteen minutes, Nick was the first to finish. 

  


'Mr. Brass can I pick some pink flowers?' Nick raised his hand.

  


'Ok, I'll watch you from the window.' Brass said as he poured liquid glue over his toes.

Nick left and came back later with a bundle of pink flowers and handed them to Sara.

  


'Sara my daddy said that girls like pink flowers so I got you some.' Nick said giving her the flowers.

  


'Nick how many times do I have to tell you. I like purple flowers, not pink!.' Sara sighed, 'Hand me that purple crayon.' Nick gave her the crayon and Sara began to color the flowers purple with he purple crayon. Soon all of the flowers were purple and Sara hugged Nick. 'Thank you for the purple flowers Nick.'

  


'OK! Lets show everyone each others pictures.' Brass said.

  


Gil stood up and showed his picture, 'This is a man swimming in his own blood.'

  


Catherine stood up, 'This is me stripping for people and making lots of moneys.'

  


Greg stood up, 'This is me eating a porcupine.'

  


Warrick went next, 'This is a frog.'

  


Nick stood up smiling, 'This is a picture of my girlfriend Sara.'

  


'I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!' Sara jumped onto Nick and started punching him in the face.

  


Brass stood up and pulled Sara off of Nick. 'Sara say your sorry to Nick.'

  


'Sorry Nick.' She said softly.

  


'Ok now go, in the corner for a time out.'

  


Sara went over to the corner. 'I think I broke my nose.'

  
  
  


* + * + * + * + *+ * + * + * + *

  


Sara sat in Nick's Tahoe on there way to work together. 'Hey Nick remember when I broke your nose?'

  


'Yeah, that hurt so bad.' Nick said rubbing his nose, 'Don't ever do that again.'

  


'Why not?' Sara asked innocently.

  


'I've broken it once and it doesn't need to be broken again.'

  
  
  


* + * + * + * + * + * + * + 

  
  


'Catherine are you really going to be a stripper?' Greg asked.

  


'Yes I am. Just like my mommy and I'm going to make a $100 a night.'

  


'I have a silver penny could you practice o n me?' Gill asked.

  


'No it's not a $100.'

  


Brass and Nick came back into the room, then the bell rang. Everyone's parents started piling in and taking each of there kids. When the room emptied out Brass went over to the play house and put markers all over his face, then went to bed.


	2. Rain Dance

OK I"M BACK! And im writing cuz I have no life. Anywayz! What happened in this chapter I have actually done. So do not try to make fun of me, IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M STUPID!

  
  
  
  
  


*+ * + * + * + * + * + *

  
  
  
  


Everyone was sitting at the round table in the classroom talking about random stuff. Nick was annoying Sara.

  


'My daddy got mad at me because I gave you purple flowers. He said that I should have given you purple ones.' Nick said.

  


'Don't listen to what your daddy says! It's only fourteen more years until we can move out. It's not the long.' Sara protested.

  


Greg and Catherine were just rambling on about something.

  


'I know how babies are made!' Catherine told Greg.

  


'Yea me to! First you put your foot onto a persons head then put leaves down the sewers.' Greg said pleased with himself.

  


'NO! First there's a diamond and the cabbage-patch turns into a baby, duh!' Catherine stuck her tongue out at him.

  


'That's stupid where did you hear that from?'

  


'The Addam's Family.'

  


Gil was telling Warrick a story.

  


'And then I was sitting at McDonalds' when this lady came by and I started screaming HEY LADY, HEY LADY! And then she looked at me funny and said, Who me? And then I said NO NOT YOU LADY OTHER LADY!'

  


'Where was the other lady?' Warrick asked.

  


'There wasn't one.'

  


'Oh.'

  


Then Brass decided that this would be a good time to go out side and play. 'Hey kids lets go out side and play on the play ground.'

  


'Ok Mr. Brass.' Everyone went out side. Catherine and Sara came up to Brass.

  


'Mr. Brass Sara has to go to the potty.' Catherine said.

  


'Ok you can go.' Catherine and Sara went back into the classroom.

  


Grissom was sitting on the bottom of the slide talking to himself with a cookbook to his ear.. 'OK! Mr. Ocean. *pause* Ewwww Mr. Ocean I didn't need to know that! *pause* You got what done? *pause* What's a sex change mean? *pause* So you're a girl now? *pause* How does that work? *pause* Oh! How do you pee?'

  


Greg and Warrick were digging a hole in ground with spoons. 'How far away is China?' Asked Warrick.

  


'How am I suppose to know? AHHHHHH A CAR!' Greg said pointing to the road across the street. Greg got up and pushed Warrick down and landed on top of him. 'I just saved your life that car was about to kill you!'

  


'Oh my gosh! You saved my life!' They got up, 'Another car!' Warrick jumped on Greg.

  


'Oh my gosh, you saved my life!'

  


Catherine and Sara came out from the class room with a hair dryer in each of there hands. Each of the hair dryers were hooked dup to an extension cord.

  


'Secret Agent Ma-GIRL!' They said together and were pointing the on hair dryer at full blast at the ants.

  
  
  


* + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

  
  
  


Catherine and Sara got to the crime scene. They got out of each of there Tahoe's and entered the house. Catherine took her gun out and started checking each of the rooms hiding behind the walls. 

  


'Hey ummmm Cath, what are you doing?' Sara asks putting her kit down.

  


'I'm playing Secret Agent Lady, what does it look like?'

  


'Secret AGENT!!' Sara pulls out her gun and follows Catherine threw out the house.

  


Warrick comes into the room and sees them. 'What are you two doing?'

  


'What does it look like?' Catherine asked.

'Secret Agent Lady!' 

  
  
  


* + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

  
  
  


'Don't try to hide from us!' Sara yelled at the ants.

  


'You can run, but you can't hide!' Catherine yelled too.

  


Brass came over to them, 'Girls what are you doing?'

  


'Back!' Sara pointed her hair dryer at Brass.

  


'You can't get us a live!' Catherine yelled.

  


'Your just jealous because your not crazy!' 

  


'Good girls.' Brass patted both there heads, then went over to the sand box and laid down head first in it.

  


Gil looked up at the sky. 'LOOK!' Everyone stopped at looked at him. 'It's going to rain!'

  


'How can you tell?' Greg asked.

  


'Because I'm going to do a rain dance.'

  


'Lets all do a ran dance!' Warrick said.

  


Gil started them out. 'You put you right foot in.'

  


Everyone joined in, 'You put your right foot in, you put your right foot out, you put your right foot in and you shake it all about! You do the hokey-pokey and you turn your self about, that's what it's all about! You put your left foot in you put your left foot out, you put your left foot in and you shake it all about! You do the hokey-pokey and you turn your self about, that's what it's all about! You put your spleen in, you put your spleen out, you put your spleen in and you shake it all about! You do the hokey-pokey and you turn your self about, that's what it's all about!' They went on and on all the way to, 'You put your pinky toe in, you put your pinky toe out, you put your pinky toe in and you shake it all about! You do the hokey-pokey and you turn your self about, that's what it's all about!' They continued onto the next song.

  


'I don't want to be a chicken, I don't want to be a duck, so I shake my butt!' A little faster, 'I don't want to be a chicken, I don't want to be a duck, so I shake my butt!' Faster, 'I don't want to be a chicken, I don't want to be a duck, so I shake my butt!'

They went onto there last song, 'R - E - C - Y - C - L - E, recycle  
C - O - N - S - E - R - V - E, conserve  
Don't you P - O - L - L - U - T - E  
Pollute the rivers, sky, or sea  
Or else you're gonna get what you deserve 

1. The ozone is in horrible condition  
From fluorocarbons in our atmosphere  
They are too small to be seen by normal vision  
But there's getting to be more of us each year! 

We come from a variety of places  
Like Styrofoam containers and aerosol cans  
We love to eat the ozone, it's our favorite dessert  
And if you don't have an ozone, then the sun can really hurt 

You must admit, we make a lot of garbage  
This dump is filled up way above the brim  
If we don't make an effort to recycle  
The future could be looking mighty grim  
Look, it's the Grim Recycler!  
No autographs, please 

Someone's cutting down the O-Town forest  
It's not enough to sit around and grieve  
If we don't protect our flora and our fauna  
Then we won't have the oxygen to breathe 

R - E - C - Y - C - L - E, recycle  
Recycle!  
C - O - N - S - E - R - V - E, conserve  
Conserve!  
Don't you P - O - L - L - U - T - E  
Pollute the river, sky, or sea  
Or else we're gonna get...  
What we deserve!'

Everyone stopped and looked up at the sky waiting for the rain to fall. Then the sky became darker and the rain started pouring down from the sky. They all screamed and started jumping in the puddles. Once Brass realized what was going on because he somehow fell asleep, he stood up.

* + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

Grissom looked up at the sky and started to feel a rain drop. 'It's raining.'

Warrick stood next to him, 'You did a rain dance again didn't you!'

* + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

'Ok everyone into the classroom!' He yelled. Obediently went inside each of them were soaked to the bone. Nick and Sara had there arms around each other sharing a blanket. 

'This doesn't mean that I'm your girlfriend.' Sara said as she put her head on his shoulder.

Greg took his blanket and tied it around his neck, using it as a cape, pretending that he was superman He was running around the room knocking things over. Catherine was sitting in the corner with a book upside down.

'Hello! I'm trying to read!' Catherine complained to Greg.

'You don't even know how to read!' Greg said.

'That's not the point here people!'

Warrick was sleeping in the mats with a remote in his mouth. Gil was under the round table with a green lobster, muttering to himself. 

'Don't worry lobster. I can't kill you, your already dead. What's that you want to talk to Mr. Ocean?? Ok but just for a moment.' Gil put the cook book up to the lobsters face. 'SEE THERE YOU GO!!! TALK TO LOBSTER MR. OCEAN!!!!!!'

Everyone stopped and looked at Gil. 'What?' They all went back to what they were doing. Then everyone's parents came in to pick up there wet kid.

'Gil I told you not to cause any trouble. And what do you do?' His mother complained to him.

'But mom, I was just trying to talk to Mr. Ocean. There's no crime in doing that.'

Sara's dad came over to her and picked her up from sleeping Nick and brought her home.

'What are you doing?? Kyle got me the Red Mega- ANT'S IN DA PANTS! ANT'S IN DA PANTS!?!?!' Sara mumbled

'Good going Nick, now you got the girls sleeping you with. You little man whore.' He said ruffling Nick's hair. 

Catherine just skipped out of the room for some reason. Greg followed her. Warrick went to his mother who gave him a cookie.

'Good boy.'

Brass watched all of the kids leave before he went back to the bathroom and fell asleep in the sink.


End file.
